En la calle de la sensación
by KaoruB
Summary: Naruto está esperando a Sakura, parece que al fin se animará a declarársele. ¿Sakura siente lo mismo? "Porque estamos en la calle de la sensación..." EDITADO!


_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto/ "Seminare" es una canción de Charly García**_

_**09/05/14**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Acabo de empezar un proceso de edición y republicación de fics, algunos viejitos -como éste- y otros más nuevos. De repente tuve ganas de revisar los primeros escritos y de corregirlos un poco, no el contenido, pero sí la redacción, ya que con los años uno cambia el estilo y aprende a mejorar. _

_Este song-fic fue escrito allá por fines del 2010, con mucha ingenuidad por lo que he visto. Me avergüenza un poco haber incurrido en una transgresión a las reglas de la página, que no permite este tipo de textos, pero bueno, no puedo dejar de respetar a todos aquellos lectores que lo han favoriteado y leído con interés. Sepan que ya no lo hago más n.ñ_

_El tema y el contexto quedó desfasado con respecto a la historia en la actualidad, pero el narusaku está y eso es lo importante (alerta: peligro de cursilerías XD). Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**En la calle de la sensación**

* * *

**.**

_Quiero ver, quiero entrar._

_Nena, nadie te va a hacer mal, excepto amarte..._

_Vas aquí, vas allá,_

_pero nunca te encontrarás al escaparte._

Naruto estaba nervioso. Eran casi las ocho de la noche y se hallaba en la puerta del Hospital esperando a Sakura, que saldría de un momento a otro.

No sabía de dónde había nacido ese repentino impulso de ir a buscarla sin avisarle, sólo sabía que necesitaba intentar una vez más que ella lo dejara entrar en su vida. No había nada de malo en ello, ¿verdad?, sus intenciones eran honestas y su amor por ella, sincero.

-Ey, Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó la dueña de sus pensamientos, a quien no había visto salir debido a su ensimismamiento.

-¡Sakura-chan! –saludó él con su característica sonrisa, levemente ruborizado, las manos en la nuca-. Verás... bueno... yo me estaba preguntando si tú... digo, si tú...

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con impaciencia.

-Ve al grano, Naruto –lo reprendió.

-Sí, bueno… yo… –Naruto no lograba articular palabra, ahora que había captado su atención no sabía qué decir. Haciendo acopio de valor, sacudiéndose los nervios de encima, respiró profundo y se lanzó al vacío-: Sakura-chan, ¡tengamos una cita!

La chica en cuestión lo miró boquiabierta, superada por su osadía. ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Es que el cabeza hueca nunca se cansaba? Sakura se sintió a punto de estallar.

-¡No voy a salir contigo en una cita! Ya hemos hablado de esto, Naruto –dijo con tono recriminatorio. Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar, irritada, dejándolo atrás.

Pero Naruto no era de los que se rendían.

-¿Por qué siempre te escapas de mí, Sakura-chan? –inquirió entonces.

Ella se detuvo en seco y giró hacia él, estupefacta.

_No hay fuerza alrededor, no hay pociones para el amor._

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde voy?_

_Porque estamos en la calle de la sensación,_

_muy lejos del sol, que quema de amor._

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –le preguntó ella, sintiendo que su irritación aumentaba.

Naruto no podía jactarse de ser romántico ni mucho menos, a fin de cuentas sólo era un ninja, pero decidió darse una oportunidad con la chica de sus sueños, pasara lo que pasase. Al fin y al cabo, para eso había ido allí.

-Sakura-chan, pienso en ti y pienso en mí –intentó otra vez. Ni siquiera contra Akatsuki había necesitado de tanto valor, se sentía abochornado-. Lo que siento por ti es tan real que a veces, incluso, me duele. Si no lo intentamos nosotros mismos no habrá fuerza, ni hechizo ni mecanismo que lo haga funcionar... ¿no crees?

La joven lo miró con asombro. Nunca había sido él tan franco con ella, no sabía cómo reaccionar, qué decir ni qué hacer. Y aunque lo hubiese querido tampoco podía seguir enojada, pues sus palabras tuvieron el poder de hacer aflorar sus propios sentimientos.

-Verás, es como si... como si fuéramos por una calle tú y yo solos –continuó él con cierta torpeza al ver que ella callaba-, cada uno cargando su propia soledad y su propio dolor. Hasta que te veo y te reconozco, y es tan cálido verte que por dentro me quema, quema como el sol. Y quiero estar contigo.

_Te doy pan, quieres sal;_

_nena, nunca te voy a dar lo que me pides._

_Te doy Dios, quieres más,_

_¿es que nunca comprenderás a un pobre pibe?_

-Naruto, yo... –Sakura también encontró dificultades para expresarse. Era totalmente inesperado para ella recibir semejante confesión, hasta ahora se había sentido segura con la distancia entre ellos, le había bastado con presentir el afecto que Naruto le profesaba. Que se declare de ese modo la obligaba a tomar conciencia de sus sentimientos y aún no se sentía preparada para eso-. Naruto, yo no quiero esto de ti ahora –murmuró, cabizbaja.

Tampoco en ese momento Naruto retrocedió.

-Sakura-chan, sé que no tengo familia ni un hogar digno para hacerte sentir cómoda, ¡pero siempre ha sido tuyo todo lo que soy! Cada vez que lo necesites podrás contar con mi lealtad, con mi compañía y con mi amor. –Escuchar esa palabra de sus propios labios lo hizo enrojecer y apagó el tono de su voz, agachando la mirada-. ¿No lo comprendes? Eres la única mujer a la que he querido.

_Esas motos que van a mil sólo el viento te harán sentir, _

_nada más... nada más..._

Pese a que percibía la sinceridad de su cariño, Sakura no lograba salir de su desazón. Y por más que lo intentase, tampoco hallaba el modo de corresponderle como se merecía.

-¿Acaso sigues esperando a Sasuke? –Naruto lanzó la pregunta casi sin pensar-. Digo, ¿aún... lo amas?

Después levantó la vista para poder mirarla a los ojos cuando respondiese. Como en ninguna otra batalla, sintió que su vida dependía de esa respuesta.

Sakura se quedó atónita, Naruto jamás le había preguntado semejante cosa en el pasado. Ambos compartían la esperanza de recuperar a su amigo, pero nunca en sus conversaciones habían llegado a tocar ese delicado tema. ¿Estaba esperando ella a Sasuke? ¿Aún lo amaba?

-Él algún día volverá, yo lo traeré –afirmó Naruto con la convicción acostumbrada-; lo que quiero saber entonces es si sigue viviendo en tu corazón de la misma manera que antes.

Sakura guardó silencio, meditándolo de veras. ¿Seguía viviendo en su corazón? ¿Todavía lo esperaba? ¿O lo que sentía ahora era sólo un reflejo de aquella infantil emoción, una brisa y nada más?

_Si pudieras olvidar tu mente frente a mí,_

_sé que tu corazón diría que sí._

-Naruto –musitó Sakura, desolada. Hubiera querido tener una respuesta, pero lo cierto era que Sasuke continuaba siendo una pregunta en su vida, un signo de interrogación siempre abierto y en suspenso.

Al verla en ese estado, tan triste y confundida, Naruto percibió que no podría pasar de allí. Pese a que la entendía más que nadie, suspiró con tristeza. Ese tampoco sería el día. Luego, con esfuerzo, compuso un poco su rostro para que ella tenga algo de qué aferrarse.

-Ya, Sakura-chan, olvídalo –dijo suavemente, comprensivo-. Si lo piensas tanto nunca lo sabrás, ¡deberías escuchar más a tu corazón! Ya, olvidémoslo, la noche está hermosa.

Naruto enfocó sus ojos en el cielo, pensativo primero, despreocupado después. Sakura lo miró a su vez, emocionada y agradecida. Cada día que pasaba estaba más convencida de que Naruto era único y que se lo merecía todo, porque nunca dejaba de luchar. Se sentía feliz de tenerlo a su lado, cerca, familiar.

Por tácito acuerdo comenzaron a caminar juntos de regreso a sus casas, en silencio, con el alma más tranquila. Pase lo que pase, jamás se permitirían dejar de ser como eran, porque juntos o separados, como amigos o como novios, sólo ellos podían entender al otro, sólo ellos sabían quiénes eran en verdad.

"Gracias Naruto", pensó la joven.

"Algún día tu corazón me dirá que sí", se ilusionó él.

_No hay fuerza alrededor, no hay pociones para el amor._

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde voy?_

_Porque estamos en la calle de la sensación,_

_muy lejos del sol, que quema de amor._


End file.
